Numb
by LeMistressV
Summary: Fujin appears to be cold and uncaring to everyone around her. But no one knows her painful secret. A secret only she knows of. Yet what will happen when Seifer discovers it? SeiFu.
1. Prologue

Numb

By LeMistressV

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, and I do not claim any ownership in this, except for my plot and my additional poem somewhere in this fic. So please don't sue me.

Also, I really don't appreciate flames. Please, do not flame me.

Prologue

(This part is in Fujin's POV.)

The wind blows fiercely at my face. Stinging and hissing at me. Yet, I cannot feel it. I cannot feel the stinging pain anymore.

Watching from a distance at the scene before me, I dig my sharp nails into my white palm. My face emotionless, I continue to clench my fists, until a hot liquid drips down from my palm. Not bothering to look down, at my bloody palm, I continue to stare in the distance, watching, waiting for my time to come.

My heart began to pound loudly, as the loud pounding roared into my ears. Yet, I was oblivious to this sound. Nothing touched me anymore. I was a sturdy wall, built to keep anything and everything away from me. No emotion could go through me.

Yet, there was a hurting inside. Deep down, in my heart; my very soul. Something painful and unbearable. Yet, although it bothers me so, I do not scream out in pain. As my heart continues to pound on my chest, as if about to explode, I make my face still. But it hurts. The pain is too great. Sucking in the frosty air, I take one more breath before making my decision.

As my heart beats for one last time, I jump…

So…what do you think so far? I know it's short, but hey, it's just the prologue. Don't worry, I promise that it'll get better! Honestly! Reviews please! 


	2. First Mission

Chapter 1

First Mission

"HALT!" The young woman demanded, as a young SeeD ran towards the cafeteria.

Zell stopped dead in his tracks and glanced at the youngest member of the D.C. Nervously he replied, "Oh, Fujin. Look, I really need a hot dog before they're all gone again! I've got to go!"

Fujin's crimson eye narrowed, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "NO RUNNING," she answered in her low, monotone voice.

Zell cursed to under his breath, but said nothing to Fujin. Grumbling, he walked quickly towards the cafeteria.

"Ms. Salada. You're needed at the Headmaster's office. Please report quickly," announced the speaker.

With a soft sigh, Fujin walked towards the elevator. Patiently, she waited for the elevator, standing completely still. After the elevator had brought her to the third floor, she walked towards Cid's office and waited silently for orders.

Cid turned around after a moment or so. Smiling as usual, the Headmaster greeted Fujin. "Ah, Fujin, just in time for your assignment."

_It better not be another worthless cocktail party again_, Fujin thought silently, keeping her face blank.

"Normally, I would send a more experienced SeeD on this mission, since you are still quite new at it," the Headmaster began.

At this, Fujin made a slight twitch at the side of her mouth, but quickly hid it by brushing her hair away from her face. _A more experienced SeeD? Bull! Everybody else knows that I'm just as good as any _experienced_ SeeD_.

"But as you can see, Squall is away on an important meeting at Esthar with Quistis. Selphie is on vacation with Irvine, and I cannot depend on Zell on this mission," he continued. "Anyway, back to the point, there have been threats in Deiling City, concerning the citizens there. I would like you to investigate these problems and report them back to me. If there is a problem, give me the word and I will send reinforcements with you." Studying the young SeeD's face, he asked, " Are you up for it?"

Nodding briskly, she replied, "AFFIRMATIVE."

Cid smiled at her reply. "Good. But just in case, I don't want you to got there alone. So I've already a assigned a partner for you. I think you two already get along," he said, nodding to himself.

Clenching her fists tightly, she turned slightly pale. _Please not Seifer. Please not Seifer_, she prayed silently.

After Ultemicia's defeat, Seifer, Raijin, and Fujin had been reaccepted into Balamb Garden. All three had finally become SeeDs afterwards, despite the fact that some people still despised them for what they had done. Yet, this is not what had bothered Fujin the most. Despite the fact that all three were back into the Disciplinary Committee, Seifer had acted differently around her. Raijin had accepted Fujin into the D.C., but Seifer acted so…_cold_ around her.

At that very moment, her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door slamming. Not bothering to turn around, she kept her gaze onto Cid.

"Ah, there you are, Seifer," Cid said as he glanced at him.

After hearing this, Fujin's heart sank as she heard soft footsteps approaching from behind her. Refusing to turn around, she clenched her teeth, trying her best not to scream out into a fury.

Seifer crossed his arms over his chest and asked casually, "You called?"

"Seifer, from now on, until this mission is completed, you will be partners with Fujin. Both of you will be investigating any signs of corruption in Deiling. Is that clear?" Cid announced formally. "Since you _are_ one of our finest SeeDs, I expect you to look after Fujin during this mission."

Fujin clenched her fists tightly, beginning to grow angry. Yet, she kept her face still, hiding away her emotions.

At this Seifer chuckled. "I doubt she would be needing any assistance. She _can_ take care of herself," he answered before walking out of the room.

Fujin followed silently, reluctant to enter the same elevator with him. Keeping a straight face, she continued to stare straight ahead, as if not bothered by Seifer's presence.

Seifer studied his partner's face carefully and smirked. Fujin had been trying to avoid him as much as possible ever since they were reaccepted into Balamb. Now was his chance to get some quality time with her. "Are you still not talking to me?" he asked in is casual tone.

The young woman continued to stand completely still, ignoring his question.

At this, the Gunblade expert sighed and leaned against the elevator wall. "Guess so."

Before Seifer could say anything more, the elevator opened, and Fujin quickly stepped out, not bothering to glance behind her.

Seifer smirked and easily matched Fujin's pace. "Look, you might as well start talking to me because we're going to be together for a while," he remarked slyly.

Fujin stopped walking and glared at Seifer. Folding her arms over her chest she retorted, "WHAT WANT?"

Seifer thought for a moment, gazing into her crimson eyes. After a moment or so, he walked away towards Raijin, without answering her question.

Raijin waves his bronze colored arm in the air. "Hey, over here, ya know!" he called out over the noise made from the cafeteria.

The two walked over to him and sat down in silence. Seifer grabbed hold of a soda on the table and leaned on his chair, sipping his drink in silence.

Fujin just stared at her drink in silence.

Raijin glanced at his pale friend curiously. "Somthin' botherin' you? It's obviously on your face, ya know," he finally said, leaning against his chair.

The young albino shook her head slowly. "NEGATIVE!" she answered, snapping out of her reverie. Looking down at her ivory colored hands, she blinked, beginning to feel cold.

Seifer continued to study Fujin, his pale green eyes filled with interest. "The Headmaster's pretty much offended her when he assigned the both of us a mission a few minutes ago. Don't worry about it," he answered, continuing to stare at her.

After his comment, Fujin pushed her drink aside and rose from her chair. Saying nothing, she quickly walked away to her dorm.

Raijin attempted to go after her, but Seifer stopped him abruptly. "Leave her alone. If she wants to be alone, let her be," he replied causally.

"Sounds like you don't give a damn about her, ya know," he responded, coldly.

Seifer sighed and placed his drink on the table. "So what?" he replied. Seeing his friend becoming tense, he added, "She already blames herself for turning her back on me. She's afraid I would hate. If I were to pity her, she would hate me much more." 


	3. Reporting for Duty

Chapter 2

Reporting For Duty

It took a few hours until the suave, blonde SeeD and his partner arrived at Deiling. Looking around the familiar city, Seifer hopped off the train, swinging his Gunblade over his shoulders.

Fujin avoided his Gunblade when walking off the train, careful not to get scarred. Saying nothing, Fujin took a quick glance around her and walked ahead, followed by Seifer.

"It's getting dark. We'll have to check in into a hotel, before it gets packed," Seifer finally said, heading towards the hotel.

Fujin nodded and reluctantly followed. After checking in, she and Seifer carefully set their belongings in place. Fujin had brought only the most essential things for the mission: a small selection of clothes, a comb, a toothbrush, and some pills and…a diary. With agile fingers, Fujin tried to shove the pills and the diary in her drawer before anyone would see.

Unfortunately, Seifer had glanced her way when she removed the pills from her bag. Quickly, he stopped Fujin from closing her drawer and pulled out the bottle. Squinting carefully at the battle he asked, "What is this?"

"ASPIRINS," Fujin answered quickly, snatching back the pills before Seifer realized what they were and shoved them in the drawer. She then locked the drawer with a key.

Seifer raised an eyebrow. "Since when were you ever sick? Look, I know what aspirins are when I see them, and those were not aspirins," he said suspiciously, continuing to pry.

Fujin's crimson eye glared at Seifer coldly. "NOT BUSINESS," she snapped unemotionally.

"It _is_ my business if my _partner_ decides to take some drugs she doesn't even know about," Seifer growled in a low rumble.

With sigh, Fujin went to the bathroom and slammed the door in front of her partner's face. _It's none of your business on what I do and what I don't do, Almasy. Since when did I have to tell _you_ everything?_ she thought, getting ready for bed. After a moment or so, she finally emerged from the bathroom and plopped onto her bed, throwing the warm covers over her.

Seifer continued to glare at her sternly. In frustration he stood in front of Fujin's drawer and inspected the lock. Making sure that his partner was asleep; he tried prying the drawer open, but to avail. Soon after an hour or so, Seifer finally gave up and went to bed.

*

Fujin felt herself being shook gently. Slowly, she opened her eye and saw a blurred version of someone's face three inches in front of her. Realizing who it was, Fujin quickly jumped out of her bed, avoiding any conversations with Seifer.

Seifer, already dressed and ready for action, sighed and leaned against the wall. "We'll have to report to that old geezer's mansion at seven," he informed casually.

Fujin nodded after getting dressed. She knew he meant General Caraway, Squall's ex-girlfriend's father.

"Here," Seifer added, tossing her an apple. "I've noticed that you haven't been eating lately. Better eat up this morning, we'll be doing a lot today."

The albino just stared at the apple she caught in her hands and tossed it back in the fruit basket when Seifer wasn't watching. Work or no work, Fujin didn't care if she ate. It didn't matter anyway.

*

After a few minutes of walking, Fujin and Seifer finally made it to Caraway's mansion. There, Rinoa's father greeted them formally. "You must be the SeeDs Headmaster Cid sent to investigate Deiling. As you know I am General Caraway. Please, sit," he offered, motioning his hands to the chairs in front of him.

The two SeeDs sat quietly, listening carefully to what Rinoa's father was going to say.

The general cleared his throat before he went on with the briefing. "For the past few months, there have reports of gang problems. Many citizens here have been complaining to me about burglaries, death threats, and kidnappings. There have been sightings of gang fights, where some were seriously injured. In some occasions, these fights led to gruesome deaths. Even civilians were sometimes involved in these fights," he explained grimly. "I want the both of you to investigate anything suspicious going on here in Deiling. Report to me anything that catches your eye. If you should find any person part of some gang, be sure to arrest them, no matter who they are. Is that clear?"

"AFFIRMATIVE," Fujin answered.

Seifer just nodded and got up. "Sounds easy. Is that all?" he asked in boredom.

General Caraway scoffed, "That's what my men thought, but when they got their heads blown to bits, I would think they thought otherwise. You are dismissed." 


	4. First Suspect

Chapter 3

First Suspect

(From this chapter and so on, there may be slight Rinoa bashing. I'm so, so sorry to all the Rinoa fans out there! I'm very sorry! Also, I'm terribly sorry, (if anyone noticed) about Fujin's last name misspelled in the first chapter, not the prologue. Her last name's supposed to be Sanada, my bad…or at least that's what I think…oh well, nobody's perfect...^_~;)

After General Caraway's briefing of their mission, the two SeeDs saluted him and walked away without another word. But as they got to the doorway, a familiar figure dressed in blue arrived.

Scowling at the two figures at first, she finally smiled. "Seifer," she said, walking up to him. "What are you doing here?"

"We're just here to pay a visit, that's all," Seifer answered nonchalantly.

"A visit, huh?" Rinoa thought for a moment. "Really? And what for?"

Fujin glared at Rinoa in frustration. _Same old bitch. Can't even keep her nose out of other people's businesses_, she thought silently to herself.

Seifer smirked and replied, "It's a free country. Well, what about you? What's the Princess of the Forest Owls doing out of her kingdom? Here for a visit as well?"

"That's none of your business. And besides, I'm here to see my father. I used to live here, you know," Rinoa retorted. She then walked away, slamming the door to her father's office shut.

Fujin rolled her eye and walked out of the mansion, not bothering to wait for Seifer. Feeling her partner's presence behind her she announced, "SUSPECT."

Her partner smirked, matching Fujin's quick pace. "Already? We haven't even interrogated her enough to know anything," he replied, stuffing his gloved hands into his pockets.

The albino just shrugged. "KNOW," was her dry response.

"So, you're suspecting that Rinoa has something to do with this problem here in Deiling?" Seifer asked.

Fujin nodded, keeping her thoughts to herself.

At this Seifer scoffed, "You've always hated Rinoa, even when I used to date her. How am I supposed to believe that you're not accusing her only out of hate?" His piercing, emerald eyes gazed into Funjin's crimson eye.

"Because I–" Fujin stopped abruptly and covered her mouth with her pale hand. _Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! I can't believe I slipped like that!_ she scolded herself. Looking away from Seifer's gaze, she quickly walked ahead, trying to recover her cold composure.

Watching the skinny woman quickly walk away, Seifer's face changed into a look of interest. Fujin had never spoken to him with her normal speech, except for when she and Raijin had turned their backs on him.

"Seifer! Hey, Seifer!"

At that moment, Seifer's train of thought was disrupted. Turning around to see where the voice came from, Seifer caught sight of Rinoa running towards him.

"Hey, I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow night," Rinoa said, catching up with him.

Seifer kept his face still as he studied Rinoa's face. "What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking if you weren't busy that we could go out some time, you know like old times," Rinoa answered, grinning mischievously.

Fujin's partner thought for a moment. Even though Rinoa had ditched him for Squall, Seifer still found her quite attractive. Thinking for a moment, he answered, "My schedule's pretty much booked."

Rinoa just giggled, smiling flirtingly at him. "Think you can get me penciled in there somewhere?" she asked seductively.

From a distance, Fujin watched quietly. Clenching her fists tightly, she turned around and walked away, her stomach about to heave from the site before her.

From the corner of his eye, Seifer saw a glimpse of Fujin's depressed face. But his attention suddenly shifted back to Rinoa.

"So how about it? Friday night?" Rinoa asked, touching his arm.

Seifer grinned as he gazed at Rinoa's sly smile. "Alright, see you there," he answered, turning around and looking for any signs of where Fujin went. Figuring that she must have gone back to the hotel, he headed there.

*

Meanwhile, Fujin locked the door to the room and leaned against it. Weakly, she walked towards her drawer and unlocked it with the key tied around her neck. With trembling fingers, she reached for her bottle of pills and took a couple of the white pills in her palm. Then, heading towards the kitchen for a glass of water, she placed the two pills in her mouth and swallowed… 


	5. Arousing Suspicions

Chapter 4

Arousing Suspicions

Seifer finally made it back to the hotel. Unlocking the door briskly, he threw it open and realized that the curtains were drawn, making the room seem dark. Wondering why everything was so dark even if it was only the afternoon, Seifer walked over to a lamp and turned it on.

As the light filled the dim room, a small groan was heard from the far corner.

It was at this moment that Seifer caught site of Fujin curled up into a ball on the couch next to the kitchen. Walking over to her he wondered why she would be asleep in the middle of the afternoon. "Hey," Seifer said gently, shaking Fujin.

Fujin groaned and slowly opened her eye. Seeing Seifer's face she grumbled, "WHAT WANT?"

"What would the Headmaster think if he found out you were sleeping on the job?" Seifer asked.

The albino rubbed her weary eye and answered, "WAS TIRED. WAITED HERE."

Seifer fastened Hyperion in its sheath thinking for a moment. "Well enough beauty sleep. We've got work to do," he finally replied, walking out of the door.

With a small sigh, Fujin grabbed her weapon and wearily followed Seifer.

*

After inspecting and investigating stores and people, both Fujin and Seifer finally stumbled upon the gangsters' hideout.

"…Tomorrow night! It has to be tomorrow night!" a voice echoed throughout the dark alleys.

Fujin and Seifer hid in the shadows, quietly spying on the scene before them.

"But we don't have enough time. What if somebody suspects us?"

"Look, the boss said it had to be tomorrow night. The boss doesn't want any screw ups this time!"

"You can tell by their speech that these people are well educated," Seifer whispered in Fujin's ear.

Fujin nodded silently and listened intently for any given hints.

After a moment or so, there was a loud slam, as if someone had slammed their hands on a table. "Yeah, but what if we get caught?! You heard what the boss said! The SeeDs are coming after us. We'll have to keep our eyes peeled."

Suddenly, Fujin sneezed. Try as she might, she could not suppress the sound.

"What was that?" a voice demanded.

"Who's there? Boss?" another voice echoed.

"Let's go," Seifer whispered, grabbing hold of Fujin's arm.

"Somebody's out there. We better check it out."

Fujin and Seifer quietly ran away before anyone could catch up with them. Unfortunately, Fujin felt something grab onto her, causing her to slam her arm at her attacker. Then after a split second, the young albino felt a stinging slash across her right arm, before hearing a small crash of a body falling onto the floor.

Finally, after running for many minutes, Seifer and Fujin finally made it back to the hotel safely. Seifer suspiciously glanced out the windows for any signs of anyone following them. When he was satisfied, he looked away and glanced at the pale Fujin clutching her arm as she sat on her bed.

Fujin continued to grasp her arm tightly, trying to suppress the bleeding. Her face continued to loose color, until she was chalk white.

Seifer glanced at her curiously and walked over to her. "Something wrong?" he asked, glancing at her arm.

Fujin shook her head slowly, trying to prevent the spinning in her head. Her vision was getting blurry.

Seeing a small trickle of blood run down her wounded arm, Seifer pried his partner's arm off. "Jesus! That's one hell of a cut. Let me see it!" he growled as Fujin pulled her arm away.

"NEED NOT," Fujin croaked weakly. She continued to pull her arm away from Seifer, until he grabbed it forcefully. Because Fujin was no match for Seifer at the moment, she finally surrendered, letting him inspect the arm.

Seifer studied the wound carefully, before walking into the bathroom and acquiring a clean towel and a first aid kit. With careful hands he cleaned the wound and firmly wrapped a cloth around her arm to suppress the bleeding.

Meanwhile, Fujin continued to stare into nothing in particular as Seifer continued to wrap the cloth around her arm.

"You could've been more careful," Seifer scolded.

Fujin just shrugged as she tried to bend her numb arm. With one swift movement, she moved off the bed and headed towards the bathroom. But after a moment or so, Fujin screamed as she glanced at herself in the mirror.

Alarmed, Seifer threw open the bathroom door and saw Fujin groping on the floor. "What happened?"

Fujin continued to grope with her hands. "EYE-PATCH! WHERE?" she grumbled.

Seifer sighed and helped the albino up to her feet. "You must have lost it when we were running," he said calmly. "Look, we'll get you a new one."

At this Fujin shook her head violently. "NEED EYE-PATCH. IMPORTANT," she replied, scanning the room.

Seifer lifted Fujin's face, causing her to look straight at him. Brushing the hair out of her face, Seifer studied the scarred eye. "You don't look that bad without an eye-patch. So relax and we'll get you one in the morning."

Fujin nodded and watched Seifer enter the bathroom. Making sure that Seifer was out of site, she walked over to her drawer, unlocked it and pulled out her pills. With no thought at all, she gulped two large ones down, falling asleep afterwards.


	6. Abuducted

Chapter 5

Abducted

The sleeping Fujin groaned weakly as she felt the sun's hot ray on her pale face. Flinching as she opened her eyes, she stretched form her bed and looked around. Realizing that she was alone, she got up from her bed and took a shower. _Damn that Almasy. Where the hell did he go off to now?_ she thought in frustration as she ran a comb through her hair.

At that moment, Seifer arrived, closing the door behind him. "Oh, so you're finally awake," he said as he glanced at Fujin.

"LATE?" Fujin asked in her usual monotone voice.

Seifer shook his head. "I'm taking the day off today," he answered, slumping on the couch. "I've got more important things to worry about."

Fujin just gaped at him, clenching her fists tightly. _Bastard. Cid didn't put you as my partner so you could date some air headed bimbo while on the job!_ "RAGE!" she growled, walking out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

Remembering that she lost her eye patch, she covered half of her face with her silver hair before walking out of the building. _Fine, I'll just have to do everything myself. Not like he would give a damn_, she thought, strapping her Shuriken behind her.

It was a fine, sunny morning, as Fujin walked down the streets. She guessed that this would not be the best day looking for any suspects, since there would be crowds blocking her view. _Fine morning I picked to investigate,_ she thought grumpily as people began to push her aside. _Dammit, this is going to take me awhile._

*

Meanwhile, Seifer went off in a different direction in Deiling, and headed for a few shops. "Great, now where the hell am I going to get an eye patch?" he grumbled to himself as he browsed through the stores.

"There you are," Rinoa said from behind Seifer. "I was wondering if you like to hang around with me for awhile."

Seifer turned to face Rinoa and shook his head. As much as he would have loved to say yes, he had to get Fujin a new eye patch, knowing how much it meant to her. "I'm a little busy right now. I'll see you tonight," he replied, before walking away.

Rinoa's cheerful face changed into a look of disappointment. "Oh, see you tonight then," she mumbled, leaving the store.

*

Hours later, the young albino finally looked up at the sky and realized that it was already getting dark. _Damn, just my luck. It's already dark and not one single clue,_ she thought as more crowds began to form. With a soft sigh, she headed towards the hotel.

As she took a deserted route back to the hotel, she stopped abruptly as the direction of the wind suddenly changed. At this Fujin suddenly smirked. _It's been a long time since I got the taste for carnage_, she thought as she threw her Shuriken at a tree behind her.

There was a loud yelp, as dark clothed figure jumped away from the tree.

Narrowing her eye, Fujin knew she was being followed. Without even asking for the figure's purpose, she ran to retrieve her weapon and threw it at the figure with inhuman speed.

"Damn, you're pretty good, bitch. But not good enough!" the figure shouted as he jumped into the air, dodging the flying weapon. He then placed his two fingers on his lips and whistled loudly.

It was at this moment that Fujin realized that she was surrounded. Showing no signs of emotion but her smirk, she thought, _Hmm…this should be fun_. Catching her Shuriken in mid-air, she summoned Pandemonium on the figures.

As the last gangster fell to the ground unconscious, Fujin put her Shuriken away. _Pathetic. I didn't even break a sweat_, she thought kicking the bodies in front of her aside and walking towards the hotel.

*

Seifer glanced at himself in the mirror one last time, before walking out the door. He then waited in the lobby until Rinoa arrived, dressed in a shimmering, white dress that went above her knees. "Right on time," Seifer commented as Rinoa grinned.

As Seifer and his date headed downstairs towards the restaurant, Rinoa chuckled softly. "Funny, I just remembered that this was the same place where my mother first met Squall's father. It must have been really romantic. I heard that they were once lovers for a short while," she said, as she took her seat.

"So this place must have so many memories for your mother," Seifer guessed as he stared into Rinoa's face.

Rinoa nodded. "That's right. Come to think of it, mother once told me that she composed a song dedicated to her very love, which I think was Squall's father. But when she thought he passed away, my father came along and comforted her on the very night she was to sing her first song. That's when they both fell in love," she explained.

"Sounds like they lived happily ever after," Seifer answered, taking a sip from his wine glass.

Rinoa laughed as she shook her head. "For the moment it seemed too good to be true. But then my mother had me, and then problems started happening. You see, General Caraway always wanted a son. But when my mother had me, he was disappointed, and never wanted anything to do with me. Then when I was a few years older, my mother suddenly died. I don't think General Caraway's ever recovered from it," she responded with no remorse.

Seifer studied her painless expression as she spoke. "Sounds like it didn't matter to you."

At this Rinoa's face turned grim. "I try not to think about it…that's why I try to be cheerful when I talk about sad things like that. It's not that I don't care or anything, I just don't want to think about stuff like that," she whispered softly.

*

Taking her time as she headed towards the hotel, Fujin noticed that the hallways seemed so quiet. After looking around suspiciously, Fujin finally unlocked the door to the room that she and Seifer shared. Realizing that the room was pitch black, she reached for the light switch next to the door.

_ Dammit! The lights are busted,_ Fujin thought as she flipped the switch on and off. With a sigh, she tossed her Shuriken onto the couch and began to remove her boots.

Suddenly, there was a small sound that came from the darkness.

Fujin rapidly looked up and squinted into the darkness. "WHO THERE?" she demanded in her monotone voice.

Hearing no reply, Fujin carefully felt her way towards her drawer. As she touched it, she felt something leathery on the drawer. Realizing what it was, Fujin held it close to her and smiled. "Seif–mmmph!!!!!!" she cried out as a hand clasped tightly over her mouth. Another hand was wrapped tightly around both her hands, preventing her from punching her attacker.

In reflex, Fujin tried to kick her way out of her attacker's grip, but to no avail, as she felt the hands squeeze tighter.

It was at that moment that the lights flickered on.

Fujin's eye widened in shock as she saw that the same black figured people surrounded her. "Mmmphmmm!!" she cried out as she continued to struggle. Remembering that the door was still open, she bit down on the hand over her mouth and hollered, "SEIFER!!!!!"

"Shut up!" one of the figures growled, slapping her across the face.

Ignoring the stinging pain on her cheek, Fujin continued to struggle, trying her best to break free. "SEIF–mmphmm!"

"Shut her up!"

It was at that moment that Fujin felt a painful blow on her skull, causing her to drop the new eye patch on the floor as she fell. Feeling blood ooze from her forehead, she uselessly reached for the door as the room became blurry. "…S…Sei…fer…" she whispered, before loosing consciousness.

*

Rinoa laughed as she and Seifer finished dancing. With a sigh she said, "Thanks for tonight. I really had a great time."

"No problem," Seifer answered casually.

"SEIFER!!!"

Seifer's gaze suddenly broke away from Rinoa and turned towards an echoing sound coming from upstairs. His ears were very sensitive, and could hear things clearly even from far away. "What the–"

It was at that moment that Rinoa's heel broke, causing her to trip. "Oh!" she yelped as Seifer caught her before she fell.

"You okay?" Seifer asked, forgetting about the echoing sound.

Rinoa nodded and smiled gratefully at him. "I'm alright, thanks to you," she replied, looking deeply into his eyes.

It was then that their faces inched closer together until Rinoa finally kissed Seifer's soft lips. Seifer stared in amazement at Rinoa's sudden move, but responded to her kiss. As Rinoa began to kiss her date deeper, Seifer could hear a loud crashing.

Instantly breaking away from the kiss, Seifer said a hasty goodbye to Rinoa and ran upstairs towards the room where Fujin was. Realizing that the door was left ajar, Seifer ran inside and discovered that the windows were open, causing a strong breeze to enter the room.

The blonde inspected the windows carefully, before turning around and noticing the eye patch he had bought for Fujin was on the floor, next to the mysterious red marks and shards of glass from a broken lamp. Seifer crouched near the red marks and studied them carefully.

"Blood…" he whispered quietly. "Shit! Something's happened to her." 


	7. Finding Fujin

Yay! Here's my new chapter! Sorry to make everyone wait!

Chapter 6

Finding Fujin

The room echoed with the sound of dripping water from the pipes on the walls. At the very corner of the room was a small bed, where a skinny, young woman lay unconscious.

Fujin slowly rolled over on the bed, weakly opening her eye. "W…WHERE?" she muttered under her breath as her vision slowly focused on the room.

"Oh, so you're awake," a voice said, entering the room. She smiled cheerfully as she carried a steaming bowl of soup with her.

Fujin stared at the woman coldly as she approached. Silently, she gaped at her smiling face, hating it with a passion.

"Here, you go," the smiling woman said, handing the bowl to Fujin. After figuring that the albino would not take it, she sighed and added, "It's not poisoned, you know. Besides, you'll need your strength. You lost a great deal of blood when those gangsters brought you here."

At this Fujin just shrugged, as she felt a clean bandage wrapped around her head.

The woman sighed again, placing the bowl on a small table. "If you're wondering, I'm not part of that gang at all. I would never participate in such disgraceful tactics. I'm just like you. I'm a prisoner here, although I have more freedom than you. The only thing I'm allowed to do is give food to all the prisoners, that's all. I'm Arlie," she introduced.

Still, Fujin did not answer, but stared at Arlie unemotionally.

Misreading Fujin's faceless expression, Arlie remarked, "You don't have to be worried about being a prisoner. They treat you well. Sure they can get bossy bastards at times, but they feed you and keep you safe from the outside world. There's nothing to be worried about."

"EXIT," Fujin demanded monotonously, finally speaking in her dry voice.

Arlie shook her head grimly. "I'm afraid there's no way out of here, until someone can pay your ransom. Me, well, let's just say I'll be here even when I grow old. The gangsters killed my parents, and I have no other relatives or friends that will pay for my ransom," she said, sitting on the bed. She tried to smile reassuringly.

After a moment of silence, the woman asked shyly, "Um…I know it's rather selfish of me, but if you ever get out of here, would it be alright if you help get me out of here? I've been here long enough, and I can't take living here any longer."

Fujin thought long and hard before answering. _How could this simpering woman be so worth saving? Why do I not feel hostile around her?_ she thought, studying Arlie's face. After thinking long and hard, Fujin finally nodded slowly. _I can't believe I've turned into a softy_.

At Fujin's nod, Arlie cried out with joy and threw her arms around the albino. "Really? Thank you! I know I shouldn't be excited just yet, but I just have this gut feeling that you will make it out of here."

*

"…What do you mean she was kidnapped, ya know?"

Seifer sighed as he growled, "Look, I don't have time for explanations. I don't know where the hell they took her, and I don't know where to look!"

"Knowing Fujin, she's not the type to get herself kidnapped, unless with a reason, ya know. Why don't you check the room again, ya know," Raijin answered. "I'll tell the Headmaster your situation, ya know."

"By the time that loony Headmaster sends his stupid troops here, she'll be in her grave!" Seifer snapped, hanging up the phone. Rubbing his tired eyes, Seifer glanced at the clock. "One o'clock," he murmured, glancing towards the dark sky. With a sigh, he fell towards the couch and closed his eyes, thinking for a moment.

After a moment or so, his eyes snapped wide open as he rushed towards the open window again. Pointing a flashlight out the window, he smirked as he saw a small trail of blood on the lower building next to the hotel. "Jackpot."

*

A few hours passed, before Arlie stopped by Fujin's cell again to bring food. Because she hardly trusted anyone, Fujin still kept silent and just gaped at the woman.

Arlie's face looked worried as she entered the room. "The gangs are beginning to gather again," she murmured, placing Fujin's food on the table. She sighed as she sat at the edge of the bed. "Another bloody fight is about to take place."

Fujin listened intently, waiting for Arlie to drop any information to her.

Arlie glanced at Fujin's blank face and said, "Do you know anything about the gangs?"

Fujin shook her head.

"Well, recently, Deiling's been the heart of many dangerous organizations and gangs. No one knows why, though. All I know is that once a month, all notorious gangsters gather at a specific place in Deiling and challenge each other on which gang is the best. Usually these challenges end up as bloody fights, killing many people," Arlie explained grimly. "But what I don't get is that from what I've experienced, these people are well educated. They're not your usual idiot gangs. They're more experienced and intelligent in a way…" her voice trailed off as the door to Fujin's cell opened.

As the door opened, three figures suited in black walked in. One of them glanced at Fujin. "You're coming with us, SeeD," he said, before grabbing Fujin's injured arm and yanking her to her feet.

Arlie watched in horror as the three figures took the albino away. "Y…you're a SeeD?" she stuttered.

Fujin nodded silently and followed the figures out of the cell.

"No! Don't go! You don't know what–"

"Arlie!" one of the figures barked. "Stay out of this. Get back to your work and shut up."

At this the woman stayed quiet and nervously watched as they took the SeeD away.

Fujin grabbed her arm from the figure's grip, as it began to hurt again. "TAKING WHERE?" she demanded, as she followed them out of the prison.

One of the figures, a woman, grinned maliciously. "Normally we leave our hostages to rot in their stupid cells. But to undercover SeeDs, that's a different story."

The second figure glanced at her and smirked. "You see, we don't like nosy people poking around with our business. They tend to get too much information," he said.

"So we let them witness our gory little fights, and watch as innocent civilians get tortured and killed," the third figure finished, shoving Fujin forward.

Fujin said nothing as she nearly stumbled onto the ground. Looking around, she noticed that gang members of different clans surrounded her. _Shit, what the hell am I going to now?_ she thought angrily, as she watched them form a circle around her.

It was at that moment that someone from behind Fujin grabbed a hold of her silver hair and tugged it roughly, making her flinch. "Ah, so this is the little bitch who will witness the ceremony," a voice said form behind.

Without thinking, Fujin shot her hand up to where the man was pulling her hair and punched it, causing the hand to let go of her hair. Quickly, Fujin stumbled on the ground as the man let go of her. Rage boiling in her skin, she quickly turned to face him.

"Feisty one, aren't we?" the man grinned. He twisted his broken hand back to normal, still calmly gazing into Fujin's eyes. "Tie her up. We don't want our _guest_ to run away before witnessing the ceremony," he said to his followers.

His followers nodded and grabbed Fujin forcefully. They placed her arms over her head and bound them together. They then tied her feet together as well, although with a lot difficulty as Fujin disliked the idea of being tied up.

The man walked over to Fujin calmly. Lowering his face inches from hers he whispered, "Enjoy the show."

"BASTARD!" Fujin spat, spitting on the man's face.

The man merely blinked as Fujin spat on him. Calmly, he held up a handkerchief and wiped it off his face, smirking coldly.

Suddenly, it appeared that other gangs had emerged from the darkness and headed towards the center of the area. Each gang eyed the other in pure hatred as they came closer together.

Fujin struggled with her bonds, but to no avail as the gangs got closer and closer together.

"May the best gang win!" the man shouted, throwing his hands up high in the air, signaling the fights to begin.

At that moment, everything became unclear, as the gangs began to charge at each other, striking blindly at one another.

Fujin gaped at the bloody fight in wide-eyed shock. Noticing that no one was paying any attention to her, she took advantage of the moment and began to writhe her wrists free from her bonds. Quickly and silently, she attempted to slip her hands out of the rope binding her chafed wrists. With much difficulty, Fujin succeeded in removing her hands from the rope.

Pausing for a moment to see if anyone was watching her, she realized that the gangs had been reduced almost to nothing as more dead bodies fell onto the bloody ground. Pushing that thought aside for a moment, Fujin stooped down to untie her legs. After finally freeing herself, the young SeeD broke into a run to escape from the area.

"Boss! The bitch is escaping!" someone cried out, noticing that Fujin was running for her life.

The man they referred to as "Boss" glanced at Fujin puffing out cigar smoke. "Kill her!"

It was that moment that the attention was turned back to Fujin, who was still running away from the area. As Fujin ran, she felt bullets fly right past her. Suddenly, she let out a loud cry as a bullet shot through her shoulder, sending her sprawling onto the ground.

The young SeeD cursed under her breath as she tried to get up from the ground. Gasping hard, Fujin tried to rise. Unfortunately, as she got up from the ground, she realized that she was surrounded and had no other place to go.

"Kill her," the Boss ordered, continuing to smoke on his cigar.

The gang members surrounding Fujin aimed at her, ready to fire.

"Hold it right there!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and glanced above the building, realizing that someone was standing up there.

"Who the hell are you?" the Boss demanded.

Fujin quickly looked up and realized who it was. With a surprised cry she uttered, "SEIFER!"

Seifer smirked, his Gunblade leaning against his shoulder. "The one and only!" Jumping off the roof, he landed gracefully on the ground, his cruel smirk still on his face. With one swift movement Seifer swung Hyperion and pointed it at the Boss.

"Get this guy out of my face!" the Boss shouted, staring fearfully at the Gunblade.

"I don't think so. One move and you'll be shish kebob," Seifer threatened, inching Hyperion closer to the man's face.

The man took a step back, beginning to sweat nervously. "W…what do you want?"

"You're under arrest. We can do this the easy way, or…" Seifer replied, continuing to smirk. "We can do it the hard way…" he added as an army of SeeDs appeared on top of the building, pointing guns at the gangsters.

Reluctantly, the Boss and all the gang members raised their arms high in the air, signaling defeat.

Seifer's smirk grew wider. "Good choice."


	8. New Mission

Ack! I did it again! I'm taking forever to write this fic! Don't worry, I'm working my arse off in order to finish this fanfic! Anywayz, here's another chapter. hope you'll like it!

Chapter 7

New Mission

Seifer walked over to where Fujin was standing. "You okay?" he asked, looking at her with a hint of concern.

Fujin nodded, looking relieved. "HOW?" she asked curiously.

"It was all thanks to Raijin, actually," Seifer admitted. "He's the one who told the Headmaster to send troops immediately here. Meanwhile, I went ahead to find you waited there for a while until the troops arrived. Looks like I got here on time."

The pale SeeD attempted to smile. As she opened her mouth to speak, she cried out in pain. Fujin leaned forward, flinching in pain as she clutched her shoulder.

Seifer caught Fujin before she fell. Firmly grasping her, he cursed as he caught site of Fujin's blood-soaked outfit. "Shit! We need to get you to a hospital!" Lifting Fujin from the ground, Seifer carried her to the rest of the SeeDs.

Fujin was too weak to realize what anyone was saying. Her eyes began to droop as she lost more of her blood.

"Hang on, Fu! Hang on!" Fujin could hear Seifer cry out. But as he said this, Fujin closed her eyes, falling into unconsciousness.

*

"…She's got some huge injuries that will take a while to heal, but nothing serious. I wouldn't overwork her just yet. She's still got a lot of blood to recover. Too much action and you could have her fall to pieces."

"So she'll be okay?"

"Knowing Fujin, she's a tough girl. She's not as reckless as the other SeeDs I've known over the years. Unlike the two of you."

"What are you trying to prove, Doc?"

"Seifer, please."

"There's nothing to worry about. Fujin'll be in perfect condition in no time."

Fujin groaned softly as she slowly opened her eyes. Looking around, she noticed that Dr. Kadowaki was right outside the room, talking to some people outside. As she tried to sit up, she felt a sharp stab erupt through her temples, causing her to immediately lie back down, quieting the pain.

"Is it alright if we go see her?" a firm and familiar voice said.

"I guess it would be okay. You all have fifteen minutes," Dr. Kadowaki said, walking back into her office.

Fujin stared at the ceiling, wondering who would bother to visit her. As she looked up, she saw Quistis slowly walk in.

Quistis smiled slightly as she glanced at Fujin. "I see you're awake. You gave us quite a shock when you passed out back there. Luckily, Squall and I were passing by with the Ragnarock, so we were able to get you immediate attention," she said reassuringly, standing close to the bed. The former instructor glanced outside the door and sighed. "Well don't just stand there. Come in." As she said this Squall, Raijin, and Seifer entered the room.

Raijin rushed up to the recovering Fujin, feeling her forehead. "Fu, you really scared me back there, ya know! I didn't think you were gonna make it, ya know!" he admitted, blushing slightly.

Seifer slightly elbowed him. "She's made of stronger stuff than that," he said simply, placing his hands inside his pockets.

"WHERE?" Fujin finally asked after an awkward moment of silence.

Squall nodded. "You're back at the Garden. You were rushed back to Balamb for an emergency operation."

"Although, we _have_ to admit, there _was_ a slim chance of you making it. You lost a great deal of blood back there," Quistis added. She tried to smile again. "I guess you're one lucky gal, Ms. Sanada."

Fujin stayed silent for a moment, thinking quietly to herself. In silence, her thoughts suddenly dwelled on Arlie, the girl who had tried to help her while she was in captivity.

As if reading her thoughts, Squall spoke. "After you passed out, the remaining gangsters were arrested and were sent to prison," he replied casually. "We were able to liberate the rest of the gang's hideouts and set their prisoners free."

At this Fujin nodded, glancing at Seifer who stayed silent almost for the whole time.

Seifer stared at her for a moment, holding her gaze with his. Then after a moment or so, he looked away. "Glad you're okay. Sorry I can't stay that long, but I've got an important appointment to go to, so see you," he said, walking out of the hospital. "Feel better."

Fujin continued to stare at Seifer, almost looking forlorn for a moment. She said nothing but looked away, trying to look calm.

Raijin was not fooled by Fujin's attitude as he caught a short glimpse of her forlorn face. Leaning towards her he whispered, "Are you going to be alright, Fu? You don't look alright, ya know."

"FINE," Fujin replied, throwing the covers over her, ending the conversation.

*

"…Hey, you sure 'bout this, Fu? I don't think you should be doing this, ya know. I mean, you've just recovered, ya know," Raijin said, watching Fujin gracefully lift her Shuriken up into the air and throwing it against a tree.

It had been days since Fujin was able to practice with her Shuriken. She had gotten rather rusty after awhile without any practice. To top it all off, Fujin's right arm was still sore, including her shoulder.

"QUIET!" Fujin snarled in her monotone voice. Carefully, she swung her Shuriken again, concentrating on her next target.

"Fu, this really isn't – Argh!" Raijin yelped as Fujin's Shuriken barely nicked him on the cheek, hitting the tree he was leaning against. "You could've killed me, ya know!"

Fujin gave him a skeptical look as she glanced at him. "SAID QUIET," she replied, retrieving her Shuriken, ignoring Raijin's wailings.

Raijin sighed as he continued to watch Fujin practice with her weapon. "You know you shouldn't overdo it, ya know. It's your vacation. C'mon, let's get out of the Garden and go to fishing, ya know. You know, like old times, ya know," he suggested.

Sighing in frustration, Fujin narrowed her crimson eye at her friend. Finally after a moment or so, she nodded, wiping sweat off her forehead.

*

Raijin stretched his arms out wide as he let out a yawn. Glancing at Fujin he asked, "Wasn't that great? I always loved fishing, ya know."

Fujin didn't reply. Glancing at the horizon, she had a far away look, as if she were someplace else.

Raijin studied Fujin's face carefully. For once she looked rather pretty, he noted. The beautiful setting sun's beams highlighted new features on his friend's pale face. The wind gently blew her hair backwards, revealing most of her covered face. The only flaw on Fujin's features was the jeweled eye-patch that hid her other eyes.

"WHAT?" Fujin asked, realizing that Raijin was staring at her in a weird way.

Raijin snapped out of his reverie and shook his head. "Nothin…I was just thinking…ya know," he replied hurriedly.

Fujin rolled her eye but said nothing. Glancing at the docks where she, Raijin, and Seifer had once hung out together, she noticed two figures sitting at the edge, watching the sunset. It didn't take her long to realize who the two figures were.

"Something wrong? You look pretty mad, ya know," Raijin said, noticing Fujin's face slightly twist into a scowl. He followed Fujin's gaze and saw the two figures on the docks. "Is it–"

"NO!" Fujin replied hastily, beginning to quickly walk away.

Raijin grabbed Fujin's arm, holding back from storming off. "Why are you giving me the impression that you're jealous, ya know?"

At this Fujin whirled around in anger. "NOT JEALOUS!" she barked loudly. "RAGE!" she growled, kicking Raijin's shin.

Raijin doubled over in pain, feeling Fujin's powerful kick. "ARGH!"

Fujin stood where she, glaring at her friend.

"Take it easy, Fujin" a female voice said from behind her.

Fujin turned around and realized that Seifer and Rinoa were no longer sitting on the docks but were standing right behind her. "LEAVE!" Fujin growled.

Seifer scowled at the young SeeD. "What's gotten into you?" he asked, biting the edge in his voice.

Rinoa glanced at Fujin and smiled. "Hey, Fujin. Great view, isn't it?" she said cheerfully, placeing her hands behind her back.

Fujin ignored Rinoa and Seifer and quickly walked away, stuffing her hands in her pocket. As she did so, she felt her small bottle of pills in her pocket.

*

"…You called, sir?" Seifer said casually as he entered the room.

Fujin followed silently behind him, saying nothing.

Cid turned around to glanced at the two SeeDs. "Ah, yes," he said, pushing his glasses back to the bridge of his nose.

"Something wrong?"

Cid looked rather grim. "I'm afraid I have bad news for the two of you. Apparently, someone is trying to revive the gangs back in Deiling after the SeeDs left. I've sent Lieutenant Trepe and Commander Leonhart to investigate the city again. But after their reports, it appears that the criminal mastermind has disappeared from Deiling. He is nowhere to be found at all," he explained.

Seifer raised an eyebrow. "So what do _you_ want us to do?"

"There have been rumors that the criminal mastermind has mysteriously appeared at Balamb," Cid added. He looked at Fujin sternly. "I know this must be hard for you, Fujin, since you are still tecovering from you previous wounds, but–"

Fujin held up a hand to stop him. _Asshole. I'm not some helpless fling_, she thought, glaring at Cid coldly. "STOP," she replied coolly.

"I'm sorry, Fujin. I was just concerned," Cid apologized.

_The only thing you need to be concerned about is how long you're going to live_, Fujin thought angrily to herself.

"So, as I was saying, I need the two of you to investigate in Balamb. But I don't want the two of you walking around like SeeDs. I want the two of you to be…_tourists_ for all I care. Blend in with the crowd. And since you two will be _blending_ in with the crowd, you'll need to stay there until you two find the criminal mastermind. Is that clear?"

Seifer and Fujin nodded, saluting him.

"Dismissed." 


	9. Aggressive

Author's Note: My deepest apologies to all the readers for the LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG wait. I've been so busy and it's such a hassle trying to finish all your fanfics at the same time while trying to please the demand for the readers. Again, here are my deepest apologies, and I hope this chapter makes up for some of the wait. ^-^

Chapter 8

Aggressive

Fujin leaned against the elevator wall with her arms folded over her chest, thinking quietly to herself. Impatiently, she drummed her fingers against her arm, ignoring the fact that she was still stuck with Seifer Almasy.

Seifer stole a glance at Fujin. "I thought you've gotten used to me by now," he said, breaking the silence. "After all, I did go through all that trouble in finding you."

Fujin didn't reply. As the elevator door opened, she immediately walked out, heading towards her dorm room. Unlocking the door to her room, she quickly slammed it shut, and leaned against it.

_Damn that Almasy!_

Quickly, Fujin retrieved her bottle of pills from her pocket. With trembling fingers, she opened the bottle and placed two large, white pills into her palm. Pausing to get a glass of water, Fujin sighed, clearing her thoughts. Then after a moment or so, she placed the pills in her mouth and washed it down with the glass of water.

Instantly, the pills kicked in, and Fujin staggered to her bed before she collapsed.

*

There was a soft tapping on the door to Fujin's room. "Fu? You awake yet? You're supposed to be going with Seifer to Balamb, ya know."

Raijin continued to knock on the door. After a few moments of knocking, he pressed his ear against the door. "Fu," he said, knocking louder on the door. "Fu, open the door, you're gonna be late, ya know!" Raijin continued to pound on the door.

Yet despite his attempts of waking the sleeping Fujin, there was no sign of her stirring. With a sigh, Raijin moved away from the door and raised his fists. "Sorry about this, ya know," he said, breaking down the door. As the door crashed onto the floor, he caught sight of a petite figure curled up into a ball on the bed.

Raijin carefully stepped over the door and walked over to where Fujin was lying. As he glanced at her, he noticed that she was still wearing her SeeD uniform. Gently, he shook the sleeping Fujin. "Fu, you're gonna be late, ya know."

The young SeeD stirred slightly and opened her eyes. She noticed Raijin staring down at her and scowled. "WHY HERE?" she growled sleepily.

"Seifer sent me over here to wake you up, ya know. You were supposed to meet him outside the Garden fifteen minutes ago, ya know," Raijin said, shrugging.

Thinking for a moment of what Raijin had told her, Fujin's mind suddenly clicked. Cursing under her breath, she jumped out of her bed and scrambled all over the room, hastily packing some of her belongings, while brushing her teeth.

As Raijin was about to leave, he noticed an opened bottle of pills sprawled across the floor. Quickly, he picked up one of the white pills and stuffed it in his pocket while Fujin was not looking. "I'll tell Seifer that you'll be right down, ya know. Oh, and sorry 'bout the door, ya know," he said, leaving.

Fujin was too busy to pay any attention to what Raijin was saying and just nodded, running into the bathroom and quickly changing in her regular clothes.

*

Seifer was leaning against the wall near the elevator. He glanced at his watch for the fifth time and sighed. Looking around the room, he noticed Raijin running up to him. "Where is she?"

Raijin stopped to catch a breath. "I had to break down her door to wake her up, ya know. She didn't look too good, ya know," he replied. "Here, I managed to swap one of these from the floor, ya know." Raijin held up the white pill he had picked up from the floor.

"What is that?" Seifer asked, examining the pill.

"Found it in Fu's room, ya know. She had a bottle lyin' around the floor, ya know," Raijin answered.

Seifer looked at the pill closely. "What the hell is she doing with these?" he grumbled in concern.

Before Raijin could say anything, Fujin came running out of the elevator with her small luggage. "OVERSLEPT," she said hurriedly to Seifer.

Seifer exchanged looks with Raijin before walking away, saying nothing to his partner.

Fujin didn't seem to care whether or not Seifer spoke to her. She was still upset about what had happened the previous day.

*

It didn't take long before Fujin and her partner arrived at the town of Balamb. Casually, both SeeDs walked into the hotel and booked two separate rooms, since Fujin insisted it in her monotone voice.

"Guess we'll check things out tomorrow," Seifer said, walking into his room.

Fujin just nodded and unlocked the door to her room. With a hurried "see you," she slammed the door in her partner's face, locking it quickly. Closing her eyes, she leaned against the door, her breathing becoming ragged. The 30-minute walk to Balamb had exhausted her greatly, although she did not show her exhaustion until now.

After a few minutes of difficult breathing, Fujin's face twisted in pain as she clutched her chest. Beads of sweat began to pour down on her face as her heart began to pound loudly. She began to feel lightheaded as she sank onto the floor, her heart hurting in excruciating pain. The roaring in her ears was unbearable at the moment.

Groaning silently in pain, Fujin grabbed her bottle of pills and placed several in her mouth, swallowing straight away, even without water. Immediately after the pills had been swallowed, Fujin's heart stopped aching, and she fell instantly to sleep.

*

From a distance, watching the sun set silently, Seifer sighed. He wore a small puzzled look on his face as he continued to ponder the strange pill Raijin had found in Fujin's room. Obviously, the pill was in the room for a reason, and Seifer wanted to know why.

"There you are."

Losing his train of thought, Seifer quickly whirled around to find Rinoa standing behind him, a smile on her face.

"I've been looking all over for you. Where have you been all day?" Rinoa asked, approaching Seifer slowly.

For a moment Seifer remained silent, slightly irked that he had been interrupted from his thinking. With a shrug he replied, "Somewhere."

As if sensing hostility in Seifer's tone, Rinoa took a step back. "What's with the cold shoulder all of a sudden? Am I bothering you with anything?"

Seifer was tempted to growl and say "yes." But he didn't want to give Rinoa the impression that he had grown bored with her. In truth, he _had_ grown bored of her. Ever since the night Fujin had been kidnapped Seifer had lost interest in Rinoa. "…No…." he said quietly. "You're not."

At this, Rinoa gave what sounded like a relieved sigh. "I'm glad." She gave Seifer another smile, which would have made Fujin's stomach heave if she were there to see it. "Say, now that I've found you, why don't we go out somewhere?"

Sighing softly, Seifer stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Whatever you want…"

*

"Hey…Hey…"

Fujin felt a force shake her gently from her slumber. With a small groan, she opened her crimson eye and was greeted by a handsome face. For a moment, she remained where she was, staring up at the face dreamily. But then, she quickly snapped out of her reverie as she realized that she had been staring at Seifer like some love stricken girl.

_Crap! Crap!_

With a jolt, Fujin forced herself to sit up on the bed, ignoring her screaming muscles. Trying her best not to look pained or tired, Fujin shot a glare at Seifer. "WHAT?"

"It's twelve o'clock in the afternoon. I just thought it would be time for you to wake up," Seifer replied with a shrug.

_Damn, you Almasy! How the hell did you get in here?!?! _she thought in her head quietly. She was about to snap scornfully at the handsome blonde before she gritted her teeth shut, forcing herself not to speak.

Seifer studied Fujin carefully. He noticed that there were dark circles under her eyes, and her face was growing paler than before. Yet, not wanting to upset his partner, Seifer kept the observation to himself. "Let me know when you're ready to start investigating. I'll be at the lobby," he finally said, before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

With a sigh of relief, Fujin sank back into bed, her crimson eyes staring up at the milky white ceiling. She wished she was able to go back to sleep again, but she knew she couldn't. Seifer would be wondering where she went, and then he would start interrogating her and asking questions. She didn't want such a thing to happen. Especially if he discovered what had happened nine years ago…

Fujin's eye slowly began to droop heavily, beckoning her for rest. Her muscles groaned for comfort as well.

"NO!" Fujin growled to herself, jerking upwards from her bed. Angrily, she rolled off her bed unceremoniously and hastily dressed in her usual attires. Headache or no headache, Fujin was _not_ about to act weak, even to herself.

*

"WHY HERE?" Fujin asked Seifer as she found herself strolling the alleyway of Balamb.

"I'd like to avoid the crowd as much as possible. Besides, it's better if we investigate here first. Alleyways are always places for trouble," Seifer replied, keeping a sharp eye out for anything suspicious.

Fujin nodded quietly, scanning the area with her one crimson eye. The task was harder said than done, for her silver bangs were in her way. Fujin had made sure that her bangs had covered almost half her face, for she never found an eye patch to cover her blind eye.

As Fujin continued to follow Seifer as he pressed on deeper into the alleyway, she began to feel a pang of pain in her head. It had not been the first time she had experienced such ache, but often when she had been hurting, it had been when she was alone in her room. Never had she had to undergo such pain out in the open.

_~God damn it! I should've asked Kadowaki for another bottle of pain killers,~ _she thought quietly to herself, fighting to urge not to collapse onto the ground. No way was she about to act as some weakling, especially in front of Seifer.

Seifer glanced back a Fujin, noticing that her pace had slowed down slightly. Studying her carefully, he noticed that she had grown paler and her hands were clenched tightly into balls of fist. "You alright there?" he asked, watching the fists tremble slightly.

Immediately at the sound of Seifer's voice, Fujin looked up and nodded. Quickly, she hid her balled fists behind her back and quickened her pace, despite her groaning muscles. It was hard trying to convince Seifer that she was perfectly fine, but Fujin persisted ahead, not bothering to look back at her partner. Yet, despite her efforts not to suspect him of knowing her little secret, Fujin felt Seifer's gaze burning from behind her. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on edge.

Not wanting to trouble the pale Fujin, Seifer remained silent, although his eyes stared intently at his partner. He knew Fujin was hiding something, but he refused to ask her, in fear of angering her.

For a long moment there was silence. The two partners remained deathly silent as they both scanned the alleyways, searching for any signs, clues, or nearby gang mischief.

Finally, at the corner of Fujin's eye, a swift movement rushed by from the tops of the roof. "THERE!" she said, pointing towards the roof.

Seifer followed the area where Fujin had been pointing to and swore. Quickly, he took off; trying to find an area he would be able to climb on. Spotting a large crate, Seifer leaped on top of it and jumped on top of the roof. Forgetting about Fujin for the moment, Seifer pursued a cloaked figure running off towards another roof.

Fujin watched for a moment and shook her head. She was in no condition to leap from roof to roof. Instead, she made her way through the maze-like alleyways, guessing where the cloaked figure might end up. Hastily, despite her screaming joints, Fujin ran as fast as the wind, listening carefully for the sounds of running on the roof. Hopefully, she would be capable of beating the figure to his or her destination.

With inhuman speed, Fujin found herself facing a dead-end. _~What the?!~_ she thought in her head, recalling that she had heard the footsteps lead towards the dead-end. Gasping for breath, she quickly realized that she had outrun the figure, for the cloaked stranger soon emerged from the roof and landed gracefully on the ground.

"TRAPPED!" Fujin said in her monotone voice.

The figure swirled around and found Fujin blocking the only way out of the alley. "Get out of my way, little girl!"

Fujin narrowed her eye dangerously. With one hand behind her back, she retrieved a small shuriken hidden in her sleeve. _~Make one move, and you're dead.~_

The figure made a step forward, pulling out a gun. "Get out of my way, bitch!" the figure snarled angrily, pointing the gun at Fujin's temple.

The crimson-eyed SeeD remained where she was, retrieving another small shuriken from her sleeve. Although she had not brought her giant shuriken with her, Fujin had managed to bring her smaller ones, just in case something happened.

Without warning, the figure pulled on the trigger, sending a bullet zooming through the air.

In a split second, Fujin threw three small shurikens from her hand. Surprisingly, one shuriken sliced through the bullet, stopping it before it hit Fujin. Another ended up pinning the figure's hand holding the gun against the concrete wall. The last shuriken, which Fujin was careful not to aim at the neck, struck the figure's shoulder, digging deeply into the figure's flesh and pinning itself against the wall.

Crying in severe pain, the figure struggled uselessly from the sharp shurikens that dug deeply into his or her flesh. "You bitch! You'll pay for this!"

In spite of herself, Fujin grinned coldly, the corner of her lip curving into a cruel smile. "FAREWELL," she said in her monotone voice, lifting another sharp shuriken in her hand.

"Wait!"

Fujin looked up at the roof and spotted Seifer leaping towards her. As he landed, she noticed one hand clutching a wound on his shoulder.

Seifer held Hyperion out at the pinned figure, his breathing coming in large, slow gasps. "Stay where you are. Don't even think of moving," he snarled mercilessly.

_~About time,~_ Fujin thought, withdrawing her miniature shuriken. She backed away silently, allowing Seifer more room to move.

"Move it!" Seifer ordered, grabbing the criminal roughly. He ignored the loud cry the criminal made when his flesh was torn from Fujin's shuriken. "Oh shut up," Seifer growled mercilessly, kicking the man forward as he pointed Hyperion behind the man's back.

Fujin followed quietly, her arm itching to toss her shuriken into the man's chest. She had no problem killing, as long as the killing was worth her time. After all, she had been one of the youngest mercenaries before she was brought to Balamb Garden. Of course, she was not about to let Seifer know about that.

*

Fujin entered her room, worn from the day's work and aching all over. Weakly, she staggered over to her bed and stumbled tiresomely under her blanket. Her heart was pounding so hard and her head felt as if it were about to explode, that she forgot to lock the door to her room.

Giving sharp intakes of air, Fujin tried not to groan from the pain. Her lungs were beginning to fail her once again, and the roar of her pounding chest deafened her so. The world around her was spinning quickly, and she clutched tightly onto her bed sheets, worried of falling into the madness.

With great difficulty, Fujin shut her eye and groped blindly in her drawer for the bottle of pills she had stashed inside. For a long moment her hand reached out blindly, almost frantic, as she soon discovered that the bottle was no longer in its original place.

"What the hell do you need these for?"

Fujin's hand dropped limply to the edge of the bed and she struggled to sit up, panting for breath. She stared out at the open doorway, clutching her chest tightly as it grew more difficult for her to breathe. "You…have…no right…" 


	10. Persistent Pain

**Author's Note:** YES! FINALLY!!! AFTER YEARS (literally) OF WAITING! I PRESENT TO YOU **CHAPTER 9**!!! YESSS!!!!! Okay okay, first I have to apologize for the LONG LONG LOOOOOOONG wait for this chapter. Hopefully, you all will forgive me. I SWEAR!!! **SeiFu fans**, YOU WILL **NOT** BE DISAPPOINTED!!! I PROMISE YOU!!!!

**Chapter 9**

**Persistent Pain**

It was the least likely person to have ever come across Fujin's pills. Yet, it still did not erase the fact that the pills now rested in the palm of her hand.

"You…have…no…right…" Fujin rasped with great difficulty as she sat up from her bed. It was so hard to even spare a breath.

"No right? With these?"

Rinoa held up the bottle in her hand, shaking them loudly. She gave Fujin a sharp questioning look. "And just what are _these_ for?"

Fujin gave a sharp intake of breath and clutched the stitch on her chest. "None of your damn business!" she rasped with great difficulty.

"Now is that how you would treat someone who has your precious pills in her hand?" Rinoa asked slyly, a toying smile on her lips. "I could sell you out for this, you know. Tell Seifer just what you've been up to."

With all her might, Fujin lunged at Rinoa with one swift movement. Within a split second, she was on top of Rinoa, wrestling her for the pills. "BITCH! LET GO!" she snarled, raking her nails against Rinoa's peachy skin.

Rinoa yelped and threw the bottle of pills towards Fujin, unable to hold her off any longer. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Get off me!"

Fujin lunged for the pills and immediately twisted open the cover. Popping two pills into her mouth, she swallowed and quickly collapsed, barely making it to her bed.

Rinoa rose up from the floor and shot Fujin a nasty glare before walking up to her. "Just what the hell does he see in you?!" she demanded, folding her arms over her chest. "Look at you! You're all skin and bones. You're unfeminine. And you're killing yourself!" She lunged at the SeeD's shoulders and shook her. "So why are you all he can _think_ about?"

But the words never reached Fujin's ears. The world was roaring now, like a hungry lion. She was drowning in a painless bliss. Rinoa no longer mattered. Her image was fading with the rest of the world. All Fujin needed now was sleep.

"Listen to me!" Rinoa snapped, growing slightly panicked from Fujin's lack of response.

But there was no reply. Fujin was fast asleep.

Rinoa sighed and clenched her fists. She needed an answer. She _had_ to have an answer. Spitefully, she glanced down at the open bottle of pills rolling out of Fujin's limp fingers and smiled.

Racing out of the room, she could barely keep her heart from leaping with glee. She had an idea.

----------------------------------------------

Itwas nearly midnight before Seifer arrived at the hotel. The endless interrogations and interviews drained him of most of his energy for the day, and there was absolutely nothing in the world more desirable than sleep.

Staggering over to his room, he fumbled with his keys and quickly unlocked the door. But as he began to make his way into his room, he noticed something very peculiar. Fujin's room had been left open.

Panicked, he stormed inside her room and cursed. Images of her dead body swam into his mind. What if she had been kidnapped again? What if she had been killed?

"Fujin!"

The door flew open all the way, and Seifer stormed into the dark room. As he frantically searched the room, he soon found a petite figure lying motionless on the edge of the bed. It was Fujin.

Seifer's heart skipped a beat. Was she alright? Was she dead? The questions all raced into his mind until he was ready to explode. Quickly, he rushed over to her, inspecting her carefully. Finally, he gave a sigh of relief and relaxed, convinced Fujin was merely in a deep sleep.

"Jesus, Fu. You sure know how to get a guy scared," he murmured softly, observing her sleeping face. Gently, he brushed the silver hair away from her face and caressed her pale cheek. With one finger, he traced a spiral on one cheek and moved it slowly down to her neck. It was then that he noticed she had not fully buttoned her shirt.

Perhaps she was too tired to manage it, Seifer thought, his finger moving to graze the skin below her neck.

Fujin looked so beautiful asleep. Her features were softened and she became delicate. Her moody scowl was absent from her face, and she resembled a pale, fallen angel.

Seifer gasped and pulled away, trying to shake the flood of thoughts and feelings away. Fujin was his partner. His childhood friend. She was nothing more. Angrily, he cursed at himself and looked away from her pale face. Fujin wasn't interested in him anyway. And she would never forgive him for making a move on her while in her slumber.

The SeeD sucked in a deep breath and took a step back away from the bed. He wanted to leave. But he couldn't. Something was stopping him. A force within him wanted to stay with Fujin for a little longer. _This_ was his dream. His ideal paradise. Once Fujin awoke, his dream would be over.

With trembling fingers, he reached over to caress her face once again. He then traced a finger to her pale lips. They were cold. Then, in one swift movement, before he could stop himself, Seifer's mouth found his way to Fujin's lips, covering hers with his.

But suddenly, a thought struck him. A frightening thought, shattering his paradise forever.

She was not breathing!

Alarmed, Seifer checked for any signs of a pulse and could barely make out its weak beating. Something was wrong after all. Fujin was dying!

Seifer had no choice. Quickly, he fumbled for his cell phone and jammed his fingers onto the buttons, praying someone would pick up in time.

"Dr. Kadowaki's office. How may I help you?"

**>>>>>>>>>>**

**"Listen up so I don't have to repeat myself." **

**"Yessir!" **

**"This is the biggest mission we've had so far, children. I'm expecting the best out of all of you. If you fail this mission, then our society could be doomed forever. Is that clear?" **

**"Yessir!" **

**"We will be arriving at Garden shortly. Have your equipment ready and assemble yourselves in your squads by then. You have twenty seconds. Dismissed!" **

**"Yessir!" **

**>>>>>>>>>>**

**"I said 'get back!' Dammit! Sai! Move!" **

**"There are too many of them! We won't be able to hold all of them off for long!" **

**"We've lost all communications with the _Psyche_. We're on our own now." **

**"What do you think…do you think we're doing the right thing?" **

**"Now's not exactly the time to get sentimental, Sai. We are young. But we are the best. Let's just get this over with for now." **

**"You're right. We've been through much worse. Let's get this over with. Ready, Fu?" **

**"Ready." **

**>>>>>>>>>>**

**"Avery! Fujin! What are you doing?! Get down!" **

**"Sai, you're hurt!" **

**"Doesn't matter now. Just get the hell out!" **

**"Are you stupid?! I'm not –" **

**"FUJIIIIIIIIN!!!!!"**

----------------------------------------------

"SAI! DON'T!"

There was a giant spike on the screen. Her heart rate kicked back to normal.

Fujin choked at the rush of air filling her lungs, and her eye watered. Blinded by the bright light, she yelped and covered her eye, gasping.

"My God! She's alive!"

Firm hands steadied her and forced her to look up. Instantly, another blinding set of lights aimed into her eye, and she was forced to look away once again.

"She shows no signs of trauma. At least none I'm familiar with."

"If you call _that_ not trauma."

"She's just shaken up. It's normal if you have your heartbeat suddenly pump back to life when it's stopped for quite some time." It was Dr. Kadowaki.

Fujin's eye began to adjust to the light, and her vision soon cleared. Faces soon swam into view. Familiar faces.

"Gentlemen, please. Move back. She's been through enough these past few weeks. Let her have some air," Dr. Kadowaki snapped, ushering Raijin and Seifer out of the infirmary.

"But we just got here, ya know," Raijin grumbled, fighting off the older woman.

Seifer remained quiet as emerald eyes rested on Fujin's pallid face. "Who's Sai?" he murmured quietly.

It took a moment before Fujin could respond. Seifer's gaze made her uneasy. There was no piercing glare in them as usual. Finally, she looked away and shook her head. "DEAD," she answered quietly.

"That's enough bothering her for one day, Seifer. You had better get going now. Come on, both of you. Out!" Dr. Kadowaki ordered, pushing Raijin successfully out of the infirmary.

For a long moment Seifer stood where he was, his eyes never leaving Fujin. Finally, in a quiet voice, he answered, "Let go of my hand, Fu. I'll see you later."

It was then that Fujin realized that she had grasped Seifer's hand when she had awoken. Blushing, she reluctantly let go and muttered a small apology before rolling over and throwing the covers back over her.

"Seifer was really worried about you, Fujin. It would do best you told him the truth and ease his fears for your safety," came Dr. Kadowaki's voice.

Fujin closed her eye and chose to ignore the suggestion. She would never tell Seifer. Never; for he would surely hate her for it. No, the secret was to remain with her and Dr. Kadowaki. And that was the end of it.

----------------------------------------------

It took a lot of convincing before Fujin was finally allowed to leave the infirmary. Although with a skeptical look on her face, Dr. Kadowaki finally complied with the young SeeD's vigorous demands, thus allowing her to wander about Garden in haste.

Fujin roamed about Garden for a few minutes, trying to make sense of her surroundings and what had gone on in her absence. But as she strolled over to the cafeteria, she couldn't help but ponder on Seifer. His very presence haunted her mind for hours. He was like a never-ending song. He wouldn't go away.

Stopping by the cafeteria to order something to munch on, Fujin wondered the absence of mirth in Seifer's eyes. He had looked at her strangely that day in the infirmary. Well, not strangely. _Differently_, perhaps. Fujin sighed. The very thought of Seifer was giving her a headache. Why couldn't that idiot just say what he was thinking for once?

"I take it this is going to be one of your 'Let's Avoid Seifer Day,'" a familiar voice rang out, snapping Fujin out of her reverie.

In the middle of nibbling on a pretzel, Fujin found herself face to face with none other than Seifer. With a reluctant sigh, she motioned for him to sit and continued to gnaw at her food.

There was a long period of silence. An awkward silence that Fujin preferred. Finally, Seifer chose to break the ice. "Why don't I take you out–"

Fujin choked. "WHAT?!" she demanded, catching her breath. Then, regaining her composure, she added, "WHEN?"

"Right now. It's pretty late, I know," Seifer remarked, ignoring Fujin's suspicious glare, "but I'm sure some bars are still open at this hour."

_Seifer, you idiot! You know I don't drink,_ Fujin thought, discarding the rest of her pretzel in disgust.

"I'm not taking 'no' for an answer. So get up and let's go." And with that, he grabbed Fujin's arm and literally dragged her out of Garden in a flash.

_So much for sweeping a girl off her feet._

----------------------------------------------

"Maybe I should've just invited Raijin. You're a lousy drinking buddy."

Fujin shot Seifer a glare as she shoved her drink aside. _Then why'd you bring me here?_ She thought grouchily, watching Seifer down another shot. With a sigh, she rose from her seat and shook her head. "LEAVING," she announced, heading for the exit.

Suddenly, Seifer lunged for her arm. "Fine. We'll leave." And with that, he chucked his money towards the bartender and once again dragged Fujin out of the bar.

"You know, you sure don't make it easy for a person to warm up to you," Seifer remarked, once they were outside and out of earshot. "I was hoping to get you a little drunk so you wouldn't hit me if I asked the wrong question. Didn't exactly, work. But we still need to talk."

Fujin felt a sinking feeling in her gut. Seifer sounded serious.

"I know you don't like me very much, Fujin. But hear me out," Seifer began, fumbling in his pockets for something. "There's something going on with you, and I'd honestly like you to tell me for once what's going on. You're not making things easier by hiding things from me."

"ENOUGH," Fujin replied, holding up a hand to silence the blonde. "NOTHING WRONG. FINE."

"No, everything's _not_ fine," Seifer snapped bitterly. "I've watched you, Fu. You've been in some sort of pain for a long time. What are you trying to hide?"

"NOTHING," came the brisk response. With a disapproving look, Fujin began to walk away quickly.

But Seifer was too quick for her. In one quick move, he blocked her way and thrust something at her. "Just tell me one thing."

Fujin looked down at the object Seifer had thrown into her hands and immediately recognized it. It was her bottle of pills.

"Why do you need those pills, Fujin?" Seifer said quietly, his emerald gaze staring intently into her crimson one. When he received no reply, his face twisted into anger. "What the hell is wrong with you, Fujin?! You're not sick! Why are you taking them? You don't need them!"

Fujin felt hot tears well up into her eye, and she shook her head vigorously, blocking them out. "I need them," she said quietly, her hands trembling as they encircled the bottle.

"What the hell for?! Are you stupid?! Do you want to kill yourself that bad?" Seifer demanded angrily.

Suddenly, a powerful rage welled up inside, and Fujin screamed. "Who do you think you are to tell me what to do?!" she lashed out violently. "You idiot! You've known me for so long and _still_ you have no idea! I've never tried to kill myself! Never!"

"Then explain why you were in the infirmary!" Seifer snapped. "Explain why you weren't breathing when I found you? Explain why they had to _pump_ _out_ all those pills you took that night!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Fujin snapped back. "I'm careful with my prescription. I never take more than two a night!"

"Don't lie to me! Just tell me the truth, dammit!" Seifer grabbed Fujin and pulled her to him, holding her tightly. "Do you hate me _that_ much to do something like that? Do you want me to be miserable?" His voice faltered, and he was no longer yelling.

Fujin found herself crushed against Seifer's chest. Suddenly tears rushed from her eyes, and she no longer had the power to stop them. "Seifer…" she whispered, resting her head against his chest. "Why? Why do you act like you care?"

"Why? Because I _do_ care, you idiot!" Seifer answered, holding Fujin close. "Because I don't want to lose you." He buried his head into her hair wishing time would stop. "I was scared. I was so scared of losing you. When you weren't breathing, I was afraid you would never wake up. And it scared me to no end."

"Seifer…" Fujin whispered softly, losing herself in Seifer's warm embrace.

"Fu," came the gentle whisper. "Fu. I know you hate me…But…even this moment is enough. Please, just…let me have this moment with you…"

The tears never stopped flowing that night, and Fujin couldn't understand why. _Seifer…Oh, Seifer. Why? Why do you do this to me, Seifer? Why do you punish me with all this pain? How can you care so much for my pain?_

**----------------------------------**

**Author's Note**: Oooookay, the chapter may have been a bit confusing, but DO NOT WORRY! For I will REVEAL ALL soon!!! I PROMISE!!!! Make sure to Review and tell me what you thought. Was I too mushy in the end?


	11. Sai Sanada

**Chapter 10**

**Sai Sanada**

**_…And he held me there for a long time. Pressed against his chest, I was helpless. But his touch wasn't rough and forceful like always. He was gentle, almost careful; afraid he might somehow break me. _**

**_I wondered what could have possibly possessed him to hold me the way he did. He loved Rinoa, didn't he? _**

**_He was drunk. Yes. That's it. He had been drinking. He doesn't see me that way. We're just friends. Childhood friends… _**

**_But…But if that were true…why does it hurt so much? Why can't I fight the pain anymore? _**

There was a soft groan, and Fujin jolted out of her thoughts immediately. _Jesus! Where the hell am I?_ she thought, looking around the room. Within seconds she recognized her surroundings and her worries eased slightly.

She was in the hotel in Balamb. She had checked in earlier to…Fujin rubbed her temples. _To do what?_

Again there was another groan, this time louder.

Fujin's eye widened and she covered her mouth to muffle out her scream of terror. Did she…? Did he…? Did she and Seifer…? In an instant, she turned crimson red and slowly turned to glance at Seifer. _No, we couldn't have done…_that

With a small yelp, the thought struck her. Seifer had been drinking heavily that night. He eventually passed out in Fujin's arms, and she had no choice but to haul him over to a hotel room.

Fujin let off a sigh of relief and took a deep breath, regaining her composure. _Seifer, you idiot! I can't make sense of you anymore. Why'd you have to go drinking all that liquor for?_

Peering closely into his sleeping face, Fujin crinkled her nose and rolled her eye. Slowly, she crept onto the bed, curious to see if the effects of the hangover were taking their toll on Seifer.

Seifer groaned and mumbled something under his breath. It was barely audible, but Fujin was sure she heard her name in the sentence.

Curious, Fujin moved in closer, careful not to rouse the sleeping SeeD. But as she drew nearer, something resting on her lap slipped over and fell with a loud plop against the floor.

"Shit!" she cursed loudly, forgetting to remain silent.

Suddenly, two arms slung around Fujin and pulled her down quite forcefully onto the bed. Fujin yelped and quickly froze, trying to register what was happening. Seifer had literally grabbed her and was now snuggling against her, still half asleep.

"S-Seifer! You idiot! What the hell are you doing!" Fujin growled, flailing her arms wildly. "You pervert! Let me go!"

Emerald eyes peeked out drowsily, blinking a few times. Finally, Seifer winced and released Fujin from his hold. "Ow! What was _that_ for?" he groaned.

Fujin scampered off the bed and backed against the wall, a murderous look on her face. "Keep your sick dreams to yourself!" she snarled, too upset to revert back to her monotone voice.

Seifer made a face and rubbed his aching temples. "Shh! Keep your voice down, will you? It's not _my_ fault I can't control my own dreams."

Crimson burned against Fujin's cheeks, and she clenched her fists tightly. "Well now that you're a awake, it's time for work! I'm going ahead." And with that, she stormed out of the room, slamming the door – loudly – on her way out.

Seifer felt as if a hammer were pounding repeatedly on his head. With a pained groan, he shifted off the bed and immediately spotted something on the floor. As he peered closely at it, he noticed it was an old leather-bound book. It was worn and tattered in most places. There were burn marks on its leather binding, and looked as if it were used often.

"H-hey, Fu, you forgot your–"

But Fujin had already left before she could hear him.

Groaning, Seifer picked up the book and flipped through the pages. "What the hell's she doing with this old–"

He soon stopped and gaped at the inside cover of the book. Again and again he read it, trying to make sense of it. Should he read it? Or should he give it back to Fujin. After all, it was her diary; a diary – it appeared – she had kept for over ten years.

Glancing around the room to make sure there was no one else near him, he flipped open to the first page and began to read.

* * *

**September 21, Windhill **

**_Today is my last day here in Windhill. The _Psyche_ has arrived and is recruiting kids my age to join in some special military training. What for, I haven't the slightest idea. Dad and mom don't seem to want to bring the subject up at all. I think they're upset that Sai and I are leaving today. _**

**_Actually, mom didn't want us to go at all. She said we were too young to be trained into adults. She said we're not ready. _**

**_I think that's why she's ordered me to keep track of everything that happens in this journal. She told me that one day when I come back to Windhill, I'll be able to give her a good account of everything that's happened to us. _**

**_I guess I'll try to write everyday. I can't promise much though. _**

**_Anyway, I'm really excited about this trip! I wonder if they're going to train Sai and me how to fight. Maybe we'll get to see some combat when we're old enough. I can't wait! _**

**_Sai, on the other hand, doesn't want to go. "I'm scared, sis," he told me today just before we packed up our bags. He doesn't want to be trained how to fight. He wants to stay with mom. _**

**_But Sai and I are the best of friends. We've never been apart. From the day we were born, we were together always. I think that's why Sai's coming along with me even though he's scared. _**

**_I'm scared too.

* * *

_**

Fujin leaned her head against the table as she waited for her coffee to be served to her. Sighing, she closed her eyes and tried to picture something pleasant in her mind. God! She hurt like hell.

"Here you go, miss," a waiter spoke up, placing a cup of coffee in front of Fujin.

Lifting her head from the table, Fujin gave the waiter a nod and moved the cup towards her. Careful not to burn her fingers, she blew against the drink, trying to cool it down.

Suddenly, a loud ring erupted, disturbing the serene atmosphere.

Fujin placed her cup down and fumbled hastily in her pockets. _What the hell is it now?_ she thought grumpily, clearly irritated by the abrupt disruption. Angrily, she pulled out her cell phone and jammed her finger against several buttons. _This better be good_.

"WHAT WANT?"

For a moment there was no answer, and Fujin was ready to hang up and glower angrily at her coffee. But as she moved her cell phone away from her ear, a voice rang out almost timidly.

She knew that voice. It was a voice she thought she would never hear again. But as she opened her mouth to speak, she suddenly looked up and out the window. Immediately, her attention was diverted.

_What's going on?_ Fujin thought, no longer paying attention to the speaker on the other end. For a moment, she thought she saw something fly through the air, striking a rich businessman down in seconds. But before she could confirm what she saw, a crowd quickly emerged, surrounding the area where the man had fallen.

Fujin immediately rose from her seat and hurried out of the restaurant. In her haste to get to the scene, she dropped her cell phone onto the floor with the speaker still connected on the other line.

* * *

**October 11, _Psyche_ **

**_Sai's sick again. It's been nearly two weeks now and he's _still_ motion sick. I doubt he'll _ever_ get used to living here. _**

**_Our commanding officers treat Sai bad. They're always pushing him around and yelling at him because he can't get anything right. They made an example out of him and beat him in front of all the trainees to show what would happen if we slacked off in our training. _**

**_Life here isn't what I expected it to be. I'm afraid for Sai. He never cries when he gets beaten up, but I know how he's feeling. He doesn't have any friends here and all the other recruits avoid him. They avoid me too. They say we're both cursed because we look exactly alike. _**

**_What should I do? _**

**_Oh no, Sai's throwing up all over the floor again…

* * *

_**

Seifer skimmed through the pages quickly, wondering why Fujin's words kept him glued to the pages. This was not the Fujin he had grown up with. Fujin – as he had always known to be – was spooky and quiet. She had always spoken in one-worded sentences and always had that blank look.

Seifer thought for a moment, running a hand through his hair. _Who the hell was Sai?_ he thought, puzzled. Back at the infirmary, Fujin had screamed the same name before regaining her senses. _Were they the same?_

Fujin had never spoken about having siblings. In fact, she had never spoken about her family at all. Seifer skimmed through the pages of Fujin's diary once again. _Why was she keeping such an old book with her?

* * *

_

"MOVE!" Fujin barked at the crowd, pushing her way to the center of the crime scene. Ignoring the rude protests made at her, she shoved the rest of the civilians away and crouched over the fallen victim. In an instant, she knew he was dead.

"Murder!" someone cried out, backing away from the crowd.

"What the hell's going on!"

Fujin peered closely at the corpse, wondering what had killed the man so quickly. Earlier, she _had_ seen something whiz through the air, but there were no traces of any weaponry near the man. _He wasn't killed by bullets_, she thought, scanning the body carefully. _And he doesn't seem to be bleeding. So how did this man die?_

"Ma'am, step away from the body, please," a voice ordered, parting the crowd.

Fujin took a step back and allowed four men with a stretcher to pass. "DEAD," she remarked dully, watching as the men lifted the dead body from the ground and onto the stretcher.

"Heart attack, most likely," replied a police officer. "The sun out here can be murder to some people."

But Fujin shook her head in disagreement. There was no way in hell that the man was killed by a heart attack. The man was young and looked in top shape. He was murdered out in broad daylight. For a long moment, Fujin thought this over as the ambulance took the corpse away. _Whoever it was,_ she thought to herself, a scowl rising to her face, _they wanted to make the death look natural. And so far, they've succeeded.

* * *

_

"What's going on?"

Seifer rushed into the autopsy room and found Fujin already waiting for him.

"MURDER," was all Fujin answered, gesturing at the dead body.

Seifer walked over to the corpse and examined it carefully. There appeared to be no signs of a murder weapon being used on him, but Fujin seemed convinced that the man simply did not die of a heart attack. Looking up, Seifer gave the doctor in the room a quizzical look. "Well, doc, what's your diagnosis?"

"I'm afraid this man's most likely suffered a heart attack," he replied, pointing to the corpse's chest. "There is a bruise where his heart is, as if someone struck him, but at the time, witnesses say that the man was clearly by himself when he had collapsed.

Seifer lifted the dead man's arm and looked at it carefully. "Who was this man?" he asked curiously.

"Eugene Tankada," the doctor replied. "He was a biochemist for Deiling Corps. He's worked with General Caraway a number of times on certain projects."

"General Caraway," the blonde SeeD murmured to himself, thinking. There _had_ to be a link.

Suddenly, Fujin's eye bulged and she grabbed for the arm Seifer had been inspecting. Wordlessly, she twisted the arm and held it up towards Seifer.

It was then that Seifer noticed something peculiar about Tankada's arm. "What is this?" he asked, pointing to what appeared to be a small tattoo in red ink.

The doctor peered closely at the tattoo and scowled. "A tattoo – no…It's…" He rubbed a gloved hand over it and cleared his throat. "It's an injection."

Fujin and Seifer exchanged looks. There was something wrong.

"How long till you can get me this man's health history?" Seifer asked, frowning as he glanced at the injection.

The doctor motioned to one of his nurses. Wordlessly, the nurse exited the room.

"And blood," Seifer added as a final thought. "I want to see if he's been taking in any illegal substances. Maybe whatever medication he was on triggered the heart attack."

Once again the doctor nodded in agreement and moved to do what was instructed.

Meanwhile, Fujin drew Seifer over to the side, away from the doctor and glanced around the room. When she was satisfied no one could hear them, she whispered, "Something else is going on around here."

For a moment, Seifer gave no reply, too surprised to hear Fujin speak in sentences.

"I saw something fly out at Tankada before he collapsed. I think that's what caused the bruise on his chest," Fujin whispered quietly, turning to glance at the corpse of Tankada.

Before Seifer could give a reply, the doctor spoke up, interrupting the conversation. "I will have his blood samples earliest by tomorrow morning, and I will make sure to give you two a call once I can get this man's file."

Again Fujin and Seifer exchanged looks before replying. Ignoring Fujin's look of disapproval, Seifer gave a reluctant nod. "Fine. We'll stop by tomorrow morning as soon as possible. Be ready then," he replied, grabbing Fujin's arm and dragging her out of the room before she could protest.

Once they were out of the building, Fujin shook her arm out of Seifer's grip and was ready to strike him. "Seifer, what the hell are you doing?" she hissed through gritted teeth. _You idiot! That doctor's not to be trusted!_

But before Seifer could reply, another voice spoke up, interrupting the conversation for good.

"Seifer! Oh my god! What's going on? The media's going crazy over here!"

Suddenly, cameras flashed in every direction, blinding both Fujin and Seifer as they looked up in surprise.

Rinoa emerged from the flashing lights and tugged against Seifer's arm, pulling him away from the crazed media. Fujin, on the other hand was mauled over by reporters and journalists, unable to escape the crowd quick enough.

"Seif–" Fujin began, pushing against the microphones shoved at her direction. As she reached out into the bustling crowd, a hand gripped her firmly and pulled her away from the media. Within a few minutes, she was running through Balamb, ending up in an isolated area, away from the public eye.

"Fujin…"

Expecting to hear Seifer's voice, Fujin looked up abruptly, a scowl on her face. The voice she heard was soft and wispy, almost inaudible. It was then that a vision flashed before her eyes…

_Silver hair cropped short…Matching red eyes…Tall, lanky figure…_

"Sai…" Fujin whispered breathlessly, gaping at a splitting image of herself.

Crimson eyes stared back at her emotionlessly. "Sis…" He moved his hidden hand out of his pocket and held something up towards Fujin.

Fujin's pulse began to race. Taking a step back, she stiffened. "Sai…what are you doing?"

Sai held a gun in his hand, pointing it at his twin. "Sis…" he whispered quietly. And with that, he fired. 


	12. At Gun Point

**Chapter 11**

**At Gun Point**

"Sai…what are you doing?"

"Sis…"

The gun went off, the bullet rocketing towards Fujin.

**"FUJIN! GODDAMMIT, MOVE!" **

**"Sai! Don't move!" **

**"To hell with you, Avery! She's gotta get out! She's wounded!" **

**"We have our orders! I said hold your position!" **

**"FUJIIIIIN!"**

But the bullet did not hit her, nor did it touch her as it flew past her. Instead, it found itself buried deep into a stranger's chest, rendering him dead before he hit the ground.

Stars flashed before Fujin's eyes as her mind tried to comprehend everything that had just happened.

**There had been blood, plenty of it as she clutched her eye with trembling fingers. "My eye…I can't see…" **

**"Medic! Medic! Where the fuck is Yari!" **

**Hands gripped Fujin as she trembled traumatically. Identical crimson eyes gazed down at her. They were full of fear. "Sis…sis, it's going to be all right. Sis, stay awake." **

Fujin, too stunned to say anything, gasped for breath. Her knees gave way and she stumbled backwards against the ground, staring up at the corpse a few paces behind her.

Sai lowered his gun and gazed at his sister, towering over her. "Sis, we need to talk," he whispered quietly. "Please."

* * *

"Seifer, what's going on?" Rinoa demanded, releasing her grip from Seifer's wrist. "Did something happen to you? Are you all right?" 

Seifer looked around desperately, trying to find any signs of his missing partner. Fujin was nowhere to be found. Glancing at Rinoa, he replied, "Fujin? Where's Fujin?" He stopped following the raven-haired woman and planted his feet firmly on the ground.

Rinoa shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know. I know I pulled her over as well. I could've sworn she had been running right next to us," she answered, a worried look suddenly appreaing her face. "There was so much going on, I didn't realize she had suddenly wandered off."

Seifer scowled. Fujin was not the type to wander off aimlessly. Either she had her reasons for ditching him, or she was still trapped with the media.

Shaking his head, he started off back to where Fujin had been last standing. "We've got to go back for her."

"Seifer, wait!"

A firm grip grasped his shoulder, and the blonde SeeD had no choice but to look back at Rinoa.

Rinoa had a fearful look on her face as she clutched Seifer's arm. "I…I didn't want to tell you this. I thought you would figure it out on your own," she began, her eyes flitting about, as if to see if anyone were watching them.

"What are you talking about?" Seifer growled, scowling.

"I think there's something wrong. It's about Fujin."

* * *

"I've been hiding from the public eye ever since that incident at Dollet. We all have," came the soft whisper. 

Fujin's gaze looked hopeful as her eye widened slightly. "Th-then you know what's happened to Avery and Yari and the rest?"

Sai nodded slightly. "Yes. We've all been in hiding after that last mission. The world needn't know of our existence," he answered, moving over to the railing overlooking the ocean. "We were used, sis. We were just the military's lapdogs. There was no cause to our fights. We were merely tests the military used against SeeD. That's why we all disappeared from world, determined not to let the military use us as their toys once again."

"So why – "

"When you were injured, we all thought you were a goner," Sai interrupted, gazing at the sapphire blue ocean intently. "We couldn't find you medical aid on time, and so you were blinded in one eye. Once we were out of Dollet, SeeDs rescued us and took you away for medical treatment…I haven't seen you since then."

Fujin leaned her back against the railing, watching her brother carefully. "Sai…that was six years ago."

"I never stopped looking for you, even when they told me you were dead," Sai replied, finally gazing into his twin's eye. "It wasn't until a few years later that I realized you were training to be a SeeD in Balamb. I thought you had forgotten about me and everything we had been fighting for. 'Maybe,' I thought to myself, 'she wanted to start a new life, with new friends who would accept her. Or maybe the enemy's brainwashed her.'"

"I don't understand," Fujin said, shaking her head. "If you found me, why didn't you say something?"

"I was afraid you would hate me…after you lost your eye trying to protect me," came the quiet reply. "And I was afraid they would hurt you if they realized who you really were. We were SeeDs' enemy, sis. I was scared they would kill you if they found out who you really were…" He paused for a moment and closed his eyes, as if pondering his next move.

"Not too long before you came to Deiling did I discover you. I've been keeping a close eye on you since, sis. But now I have to act before something bad happens to you again."

Fujin scowled, folding her arms over her chest. But before she could open her mouth to reply, Sai interrupted her once again.

"You're in danger, sis. Someone wants you dead, and he's here in Balamb."

Time was suspended for a long moment, as Fujin gazed into her brother's identical eyes intently. "Who? Who would be after me?"

Sai shrugged his head. "I don't know, sis. But you have _got_ to disappear," he said firmly, his quiet voice growing louder. "You have to leave Balamb and everything else behind you."

"What?" Fujin asked, shocked. She felt her heart sink to her stomach. How could her brother ask her to do such a thing?

Sai enveloped his arms around his sister's thin frame and hugged her tightly. "Please, sis. You have to stop being a SeeD. Whoever is after you won't stop until you're dead. And the people you're working for might discover who you really are. You won't ever be safe."

Fujin said nothing as she wrapped her arms around her brother as well. Closing her eye, she sighed and shook her head.

"Come with me, sis. It'll just be like old times. With Avery and Yari and the rest of the _Psyche_ survivors. We'll be safe from harm. Please…come with me."

* * *

"It's about Fujin," Rinoa began quietly. "I think she may be deceiving you." 

Seifer studied Rinoa's expression carefully, trying to register the words that were dripping out of her mouth. Was Fujin really trying to deceive him? Had she _really_ been working for the bad guys after all?

"What are you talking about?" Seifer demanded with a scowl on his face.

Rinoa continued to glance around her surroundings, as if worried of someone watching her. "You know those gangs and their illegal operations…" she answered nervously. "I-I think she's been feeding them information about what you've been doing."

"Fujin's life was in danger before, Rinoa," Seifer replied sternly, his emerald eyes glaring at her. "She almost died back there in Deiling. How could she be behind all this?"

Rinoa grabbed firmly onto Seifer's jacket and shook her head. "Listen to me!" she hissed urgently. "She's not who you think she is. She was a former mercenary trained to eliminate SeeDs before she came to Balamb! She's one of the _Psyches_! She's been fooling you this whole time!"

Seifer tore Rinoa's grip again from his jacket and twisted her arm painfully. He was angry now. "How dare you accuse Fujin of something like that!" he growled furiously. "She and Raijin have always been by my side. She would _never_ do something like this!" He pushed Rinoa away and stomped off back to the hospital.

Rinoa stumbled onto the ground and yelped. "You're wrong, Seifer! You don't know Fujin at all," she yelled after him. "Was Fujin with you when you sided with the sorceress?"

Seifer stopped in his tracks, his muscles growing tense. "Shut up," he growled dangerously.

"Did she stay with you all the way, even in defeat?"

Seifer now felt his gut fall to the pit of his stomach. "Shut _up_!"  
Rinoa rose up from the ground, the wind blowing her raven hair against her face. "Why do you think she tried to kill herself back at the hotel, Seifer?"

Seifer felt his mouth go dry as Rinoa's words penetrated his train of thought. "I _said_ SHUT UP!" He grabbed Rinoa's neck and squeezed tightly, making her gasp.

Rinoa flinched as his grip tightened around her neck. "S-Seifer," she choked. "P-please! Th-those pills…she was trying to get rid of all the evidence! P-please! Listen to me!" she pleaded, desperation in her voice.

Seifer released his grip from Rinoa's neck and stepped away from her, shaking his head. "How do you know all this?" he whispered quietly.

"I'm the Princess of the Timber Owls, Seifer. I'm on your side," she said firmly, rubbing her neck. "Timber has been monitoring former _Psyche_ members for some time now. I was sent here to investigate Fujin. She's dangerous, Seifer. You know that!"

Seifer took a step back from Rinoa, his mind in chaos. For a long moment, he said nothing, as he stared off into space, his eyes widening in shock.

**September 21, Windhill…_The _Psyche_ has arrived and is recruiting kids my age…_ **

Rinoa looked up into Seifer's troubled face and slowly inched towards him, taking his hands. "Seifer?"

**October 11, _Psyche_…_Life here isn't what I expected it to be…_**

"God," he whispered to no one in particular. "God. God!" Quickly, he pushed Rinoa aside and stormed off towards the hotel, ignoring the attention he was receiving from his behavior. Nothing made sense anymore. Something was wrong. "Fu…"

* * *

Rinoa watched as Seifer dashed off back the hotel and fished a cell phone out of her pocket. Immediately, she pressed a number on speed dial and placed the phone to her ear. 

"Yeah?"

"Move," Rinoa said into the mouthpiece, her eyes shifting carefully to her surroundings. "We got him." And with that, she hung up and slipped the cell phone back into her pocket, her lips curling into a devious smile.

* * *

Seifer arrived at the hotel in fifteen minutes, quickly brushing past a puzzled looking clerk and dashing into the elevator. Within seconds, he was up on the seventh floor, hurrying down the hallway and into his room. 

_Where is it?_ he thought to himself as he threw open the door to his room. He had to find it. It was his only proof. Stopping for a moment to catch his breath, he glanced around the room in random directions, eventually spotting a slim figure sitting against the windowsill.

"Fu…" Seifer said quietly, trying to recollect his thoughts. His senses were suddenly alive, making him aware of everything around him. His heart began to pound loudly against his chest, and his breathing became shallow.

Slowly, Fujin turned to glance at him, her face expressionless. She seemed unperturbed by her partner's abrupt entrance.

Seifer's heart sank as he met her crimson gaze. He wanted to kill her. He _had_ to kill her.

_Stop it_, he thought to himself, taking a in a deep breath. Regaining his composure, he forced his heartbeat to slow down to its normal pace, unwilling to show his shock. Slowly, he walked over to her and sat beside her on the windowsill, saying nothing.

Fujin gave no objection to Seifer's presence and shifted her gaze back to the window, staring up at the clear azure sky.

The blonde SeeD studied Fujin's face carefully, his eyes unreadable. There was something different a about Fujin. Something he had never seen before.

_Her eye…_

Fujin's gaze was blank and hollow. Her regular glare vanished without a trace. She was no longer the Fujin Seifer had known.

"What are you doing, Fu?" Seifer asked, breaking the silence at last.

"…Thinking," Fujin replied, her voice a quiet whisper. She was still not looking at Seifer.

Seifer leaned his head against the glass and sighed. "Why are you in here?"

Fujin gave a small shrug. "I don't know. Waiting for you, I guess."

Something was wrong. This was _not_ the Fujin from a few hours ago. Something had happened. Something had changed her.

"What's wrong, Fu?" Seifer asked, closing his eyes. "You look as if someone just died."

"Perhaps," she responded with a shrug, her vacant look now moving towards Seifer.

Seifer did not return her gaze. With a sigh, he opened his eyes and stared out into space. "Humph, just what I'd expect from you. Never a straight answer. You winging out on me?" he asked, finally meeting her gaze.

Fujin held Seifer's eyes with hers, her hands trembling slightly. Shaking her head, she entwined her fingers with Seifer's and sighed. "You can trust me, Seifer." And for a brief moment, she held his hand, her eyes never leaving his.

Finally, she moved away and rose up from the windowsill, tearing her gaze away from his emerald eyes. Wordlessly, she left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Seifer stood up as well and curled his hands into fists. Without any warning, he threw his fist against the glass and shattered it, cutting himself in the process.

The glass scattered onto the floor and outside the building, breaking into millions of pieces as they shattered onto the floor. Seifer stood where he was, motionless, unable to hold his emotions down any longer.

"Fu…"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Help! I'm sooo stumped right now. I have no idea where this is taking me, and I feel that I've just written a really bad chapter. Ugh! I'm losing my mind!


End file.
